An essential element for genetic engineering of plants is the ability to express genes using various regulatory regions. The expression pattern of a transgene, conferred by a regulatory region is critical for the timing, location, and conditions under which a transgene is expressed, as well as the intensity with which the transgene is expressed in a transgenic plant. There is continuing need for suitable regulatory regions that can facilitate transcription of sequences that are operably linked to the regulatory region.